Everything will Be
by empyreality
Summary: When she was with him, she knew everything would be alright. Slight AU SasuHina


Yeah, another SasuHina piece that I thought up and wrote in the middle of the night. I really should try to branch out more with other pairings and maybe I will. Probably not though but SasuHina is satisfying to write, so why bother? Slight AU but I think that's it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine.

In the vast complex that the Hyuuga clan called home, only one light remained lit that night. In its soft glow, a slight figure could be seen; one person was still awake. Hinata stifled a yawn as she sat in the wicker chair near her bed. She had to stay awake; she had to see him. Would he come? She thought to herself as she fought another yawn. Suddenly, Hinata stiffened when she heard the creak of her window and felt the breeze that had gusted across her skin. _It's him_, she thought, _he came_.

She didn't look up at the visitor when she said softly, "You've gotten careless. Someone will catch us soon if you continue like that."

A careless shrug greeted her statement and in reply the visitor said, "But weren't you the one who wanted to see me?" The deep voice seemed to blanket the whole room, and Hinata resisted the urge to run and embrace the owner. It had been so long since she had heard that voice. No, she thought to herself; she would lose control in such a way. Don't look at him, she thought determinedly as she edged from her seat.

"I really didn't think you would come." Hinata's voice broke the silence. It was an uncomfortable one, not the sort they used to share. She had turned around by then, but she didn't look up. Instead, she kept her eyes focused on the visitor's silhouette, carefully keeping her eyes from trailing to his face.

"Why don't you look at me?" He asked, an edge creeping into his voice. She kept her eyes averted, and crept further from his figure.

"I-I can't," she stammered as her gaze remained fixed elsewhere. She felt so small and powerless in his presence. It was a feeling that she was all too familiar with, and she hated it. She wasn't the weak girl she used to be, but just being near him seemed to throw her back to days of awkwardness and fear. As she wrestled with her emotions, she did not notice the visitor creeping steadily closer. Before she knew it, he was before her and she could feel his hot breath gust over her bare skin. The sensation sent shivers down her spine.

"Why?" He whispered coldly, "were the promises we made just words? Were the feelings you had for me just a passing fancy? His words were filled with scorn and each one cut Hinata like a knife. She felt tears begin to form in her eyes and she felt numb. She didn't even notice the slender fingers running along her jaws. He was so emotionless and cold; how could she have loved him? Why was he so different?

"No, that's not it." She replied finally. She was now aware of the fingers resting under her chin and she trembled as he gently lifted her chin so they were face to face. She still looked away.

"Then why?" he whispered with a hiss, "Why did you want me to come? I came for you and you won't even look at me. Am I really that revolting to you? I used to be quite popular, you know." With that, his hand dropped to his side limply. The movement startled Hinata; that simple contact gone. The absence of the light touch made her feel suddenly cold, but she did not know why. It was then that she looked; an instinct; a deadly impulse she could not control. White met black and suddenly the years didn't matter; the tension they had just shared didn't matter. They were together again.

"Sasuke," she breathed as she finally allowed herself to touch him, running her fingers along his face. He was so changed, how much a few years could do, she thought to in wonder. Finally, she embraced him, nuzzling her head into his chest. How did she grow to love him so? She wondered as she allowed herself to relax in his arms. She reveled in the softness of his shirt and savored the scent that was distinctly his. They had been two broken souls when they met; he by his greed for power and she from heartbreak. In each other they had found an awkward solace, and there were enough benefits to tolerate each other. Through those early strained relationships, they helped each other become strong. She helped him begin to heal from the trauma of his past. She helped him control the vivid memories that remained burned in his mind. He in turn helped her become strong, both in body and mind.

He had trained her, barking orders left and right in his cold way. In time, she was no longer the timid embarrassment of her clan, but a strong woman in her own right. As time went on, the two found that although the training was done, although they no longer needed each other; in a way, they did. It had become part of their daily ritual to see one another, and each enjoyed the precious time spent together more than they let on. Tolerance turned to understanding, understanding turned to affection and affection turned to love. But even love could not keep the desire for power at bay, and the hunger to become stronger continued to haunt the Uchiha.

Hinata remembered the day he had left; he hadn't even said goodbye. It was one of the days they had arranged to meet. It was a tradition for them to set aside a day for silent companionship. During those times they didn't need to do anything, they simply enjoyed each other's company and the knowledge that someone genuinely cared. That day Hinata had been especially looking forward to; she had prepared lunch and set off for their meeting place. It was a place away from judgmental eyes and sharp tongues; there they could be whatever they wanted to be. He didn't come.

One hour, two hours she waited. Kiba had always told her of her patience but at that moment she felt anxious as she waited. Faith in their friendship kept her there, but once the second hour passed, she succumbed to her doubts. _He's not coming_, she thought to herself as she rose from the cool grass. Her footsteps seemed so loud as they rang out in the silence.

That night, her home seemed more inhospitable than usual. Hinata wasn't sure if it was because of Sasuke's absence, but she shrugged it off, entering with as much composure as she could muster. As she drifted off to sleep, Hinata pondered what could have detained him. I hope she's alright, she thought to herself. I love him.

It felt odd admitting that, even to herself. She had tried to convince herself that her relationship with Sasuke was strictly platonic, but the way her cheeks flushed and her heart quickened when he approached told a different story. She had hoped that the feelings would go away; it would have been better for both of them, but they did not. She was sure he knew, but if he was aware of her emotions, he did not show it. Hinata did not dwell on her revelation that night, sleep overcame her.

The next morning Hinata awoke to hushed whispers everywhere. The same words were on everyone's lips. "He's gone. Sasuke is gone."

"He's gone," Hinata murmured to herself. The phrase felt cold as she spoke it and somehow, she felt dirty, like it was she who had driven him away. It would explain why he did not even come to say goodbye, but the thought hurt more than any injury she had sustained before. Her heart seemed to ache at the thought of him. She still loved him.

Years passed and everyone had changed, mostly for the better. Naruto and Sakura had found strength in one another and could often be seen walking along the streets of Konoha together when they weren't training. Both were apprentices to the Sanin, talented and strong. Naruto was a pride of his village and his hunger for ramen was as strong as ever. Rock Lee was hardworking as always and still chased after Sakura in his spare time, much to Hinata's amusement, and Chouji still had a constant companion with his bag of chips. Hinata, she had finally begun to be less shy. She was on better terms with Neji, who occasionally took time to help her on her forms and techniques. Life went on with or without Sasuke, and Hinata's heart went on as well.

One day though, everything changed. The word spread like wildfire and soon the words on everyone's tongues were, "He's back."

Many received Sasuke with reservation, some with hostility. His old team welcomed him back, and they tried to regain the years lost between them. It was a comfort to see them together; they had all changed so much, and yet they were still the same. Hinata did not see him the day he had returned, nor that week, for that matter. When they were finally reunited, it came as a surprise to the Hyuuga heiress.

She was training at one of the many academy training areas. Panting as she forced her body to continue, Hinata worked late into the night. The sound of her palm striking wood filled the night air and one could hear her occasionally gasp from her efforts. Her hand resting against the wood, Hinata caught her breath, allowing her body to rest. Suddenly, she tensed as she sensed someone's presence. She didn't have to look to know it was him, but she didn't know what to do about it. They hadn't seen each other in years; there were rumors that he'd changed, but how much, she didn't know. It was the first time in a long while that she felt afraid of Uchiha Sasuke.

Standing up straight, Hinata asked carefully, "Can I help you with something, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke was quiet and Hinata could feel his gaze boring into her back. There was an uneasy silence; different from the quiet moments they had shared years prior. This was the silence of strangers.

"We need to talk." The words rushed by Hinata so quickly that she was uncertain if he had really said them.

Slowly, she answered, "No. Not now, at least; this isn't the time. Thursday evening we can talk. You know where to find me." The stiffness in her voice made her wince, but she wasn't sure if Sasuke had heard her reply, for the moment the words left her lips he was gone. _That was… interesting_, she thought to herself as she reviewed the conversation in her head. If someone had seen their exchange, they wouldn't have realized that the two had known each other like they had. The look of contemplation soon disappeared from Hinata's face, and moments later the air was again filled with the steady drumming of wood.

So now, here they were. Hinata rested her head against Sasuke's chest, comforted by the steady drumming of his heart. It seemed right being there, but she was crying and she couldn't explain why. Her tears stained the dark fabric of his shirt, and he gently pulled her out of his embrace. He said nothing, but Hinata could see the question in his eyes.

Her eyes were still shining as she stuttered softly, "I-I d-d-didn't want to fall in love with you again."

Sasuke was characteristically quiet, but Hinata could see he wanted an explanation. His dark eyes gazed at her and Hinata finally managed to quell her stutter and said simply, "I didn't want to lose you again. It hurt too much."

Sasuke again gave no verbal response, but instead shifted uncomfortably. The small action alarmed Hinata, and she hurriedly asked, "You're not planning to leave again, are you?"

"Yes."

That one word had such a great effect on the girl. She felt as if her world had suddenly flipped upside down. She had thought that since he was back that they could move on; that life would be okay, but that one word changed everything. Some girls loved that unpredictability in Sasuke, but Hinata found that she did not appreciate it quite so much.

"Why?" she whispered, peering into his eyes.

His calm demeanor did not change as he said, "I can't stay here."

Hinata struggled to reply, struggled to control the emotions that had begun to overwhelm her.

Her throat felt dry and her voice was hoarse as she asked, "Why? Why are you leaving everyone who cares about you? Why do you want to hurt them again? They love you. Do they not matter? Do I not matter?" Her words came out in a rush, unlike her usual careful speech.

Sasuke in turn replied simply, "You are coming with me."

This was not the response Hinata was expecting, and for a moment she was too stunned to do anything. Her thoughts were too scattered; this was her home, and she had a duty to her family, to her village. What would her father think?

"I, I can't," she said finally, "this is my home."

Sasuke looked at her closely for a moment, as if to judge if that was her final decision. His eyes seemed to grow blacker and colder as he said in a strained tone, "then I guess we have nothing else to discuss." With that, he was gone.

Hinata was left in turmoil; she was losing Sasuke again, but she couldn't leave. Her heart wanted to go but in her mind she could not forget the responsibilities she would be abandoning. To go or to stay, that was the question. She had been so used to decisions being chosen for her, missions, duties, her destiny wasn't predetermined though and now it was her time to choose. She couldn't sleep that night.

The next morning, Hinata rose as usual, getting ready with care for the new day. Also with her daily farewells to Neji and Hanabi, she gave a gentle hug to her surprised father. Upon leaving the Hyuuga complex, Hinata took a different route than usual. Her footsteps rang loudly as they struck the sidewalk, and Hinata soon found herself before the Uchiha manor. Without thinking, she knocked on the door. Her heart was pounding against her chest as she waited. What if he was already gone? Was this the right choice? Doubts were swarming in her mind, and she was about to turn when the door slowly opened. Her eyes met his, and she knew it was the right decision. As Sasuke held the door ajar, Hinata spoke in a rush, "I will go with you. I've realized that as long as you are with someone you love, you are home and, well… I love you."

She stood there with a blush spreading on her cheeks and waited for Sasuke's reply. He said nothing, and instead took the blushing girl into his arms. Hinata smiled as she embraced him. They were together; everything would be alright.

---

Well, hope you liked it! Drop a review if you want


End file.
